


clear water

by soneet (FioreLaurant)



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: De-Aged Shiki, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Tsukino Demon Parade, his appearance is anyway, youkai AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13288665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FioreLaurant/pseuds/soneet
Summary: if the oni leader hadnt done something stupid that evening, he wouldn't have met shu and eichi





	clear water

**Author's Note:**

> \- from the one line prompt “i cant sleep without you here...” from this list: https://lukeskywalkersbutt.tumblr.com/post/131359428217/300-words-or-less

Falling into the Mizuchi's river might have been one of the better things that happened in Shiki's countless years of existence. Sure, he almost drowned, but he wouldn't have met the deity protecting those waters if he hadn't stumbled into it drunkenly one starry evening. The sky was littered with many stars that night and it reflected beautifully on the river's surface and Shiki dove in without a second thought.

If the Oni leader hadn't done something stupid that evening, he wouldn't have met Shu and Eichi.

The almighty Tenko protected and oversaw everything that transpires in the forest, and they didn't mind at all that the big bad Oni boss had made a home for himself at the river with his new companions. Other Youkai came by and Shiki never expected he'd befriend them, even adopt one of them as his little brother(even though clearly he looked like he was the younger one given how tall Soushi grew).

Overall, life in the forest was really good. While Eichi was busy at the shrine in the day time, Rikka would come by and they'd sit next to the spring while sharing the saké the Yuki Onna(Otoko?) brought along. Tsubasa always seemed to know when they were drinking so he always swooped down and partook in their merriment often even though clearly he mostly led it. Dai followed to tell the annoying crow to shut up or he might scare innocent mortals who were traveling.

Shu's strong purifying properties made it hard for him to enjoy the alcohol and he couldn't travel far from the spring so their companionship was more than welcomed. Besides, he could always play with Issei and Ichiru when they were back from causing mischief around(Shiki accused Shu of spoiling them too much and Shu had no counter argument because it was true; he loved the twins too much). When Eichi came back, he'd always made sure everyone was fed before the others left.

But Shiki's most favorite part of any day was dusk where everything is dark and silent, nothing but the moon illuminating the woods and reflecting on surface of the moon. Under an alcove of trees, a fox had curled around and the Oni had rested his head on its middle while he let the fluffy tail warm him. The weasels took their place next to them, bodies curled around each other as if protecting the other as they slept, though they're kept safe by the dragon whose long scaly body enclosed all four of them, giving them the ultimate protection.

"Ah, I know I probably say this every night, are you comfortable? I meam, my tail really isn't as fluffy as Koki-kun's..."

Shiki looked up at him, his mouth slightly curled upwards. "I know Koki has nine tails and he already has Mamoru and Sora, but I love you and your tail, and I...can't sleep without you here."

"A-ah, right, okay," Eichi stammered. The straightforward answer always made him blush and he decided for another evening to stop second guessing himself.

This was where Shiki was most contented. He wouldn't have them any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> \- im sorry this is probably inaccurate but its 2am  
> \- this was inspired by the tsukino demon parade drama cd, check out akemilena @ tumblr for the translations of the tracks they're awesome  
> \- now before you go off on me, i did some research on the youkai before i wrote this and shuten doji was depicted in some folklore as a boy who never aged so think of an aged down shiki, aged down shiki drinking alcohol because yeah  
> \- this could have been better but if you made it here and are reading this, thanks for stopping by


End file.
